Breakfast with Dan and Phil
by QHJumper
Summary: Making breakfast for Dan and Phil. One shot. Dan/OC Phil/OC


Brooklyn hummed as she turned on the stove. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she was dressed in shorts and an over sized AmazingPhil shirt. The blonde girl put a pan on the burner before pulling her hair over in a side braid to keep it out of her face. She went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon. She filled the pan and waited as the bacon cooked, humming to herself. She tapped her phone to check the time. 9:30. Everyone will be waking up soon. Especially when they smell this food. The bacon grease sizzled and popped up onto her neck. She hissed and backed a bit with a grimace. It didn't get her bad, it just stung.

She made twelve pieces of bacon so they would have three each. When she started the eggs she realized she needed the salt and pepper. She searched the cupboards and sighed when she found it on the very top shelf, which she couldn't reach. She eyed the eggs as they sizzled in the pan. She didn't have the time to pull a chair around. She had to climb the counter. Brooklyn grabbed the handles of the cupboard and hoisted herself onto the counter top. She carefully balanced herself on her knees and reached for the salt and pepper.

A soft chuckle came from behind her. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as Phil rested his head against her back. She patted his arm with her free hand.

"I need down sweetie." She said warmly. He hummed and let go so she could turn around. She put her hand on his shoulder and he grabbed her under her arm to help. She jumped down.

"Morning." Phil said sleepily. His hair was messy and he was in his favorite pajama pants.

"Good morning love." She said as he bent to kiss her. She kissed him back, then turned to flip the eggs and salt and pepper them. He hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks. I haven't made an actual meal in a few days so I felt like it today." She smiled. He kissed her cheek. "Have you showered yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, Dan is in there now, and I think Meghan is still in bed. I will as soon as he's out." He replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked. He nodded. "Get the biscuits and a pan?" She asked him. He gave her another kiss and moved to do as she asked.

Phil greased the pan and layed out the biscuits while she preheated the oven.

"I want to go out today." She announced when he slid the pan in and shut the oven.

"That's fine. Where do you want to go?" He asked coming up behind her again to rub her shoulders.

"Just out. Maybe shopping or somewhere I haven't been yet." She was feeling pent up and deprived of sun. She needed to be outside. She frowned looking at her arms that were getting pale.

"We can go anywhere you want love." He said sweetly. Dan came into the kitchen with damp hair with Meghan following soon after. They sat together at the breakfast bar. Phil left to shower after giving Brooklyn a tight hug.

"Hungry?" She asked Dan and her best friend. Dan rested his arms on the bar next to Meghan.

"Starving. What's the occasion?" He asked with a smile. Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders and moved the eggs off the pan and onto a plate. She craked the last of the eggs.

"I'm in a good mood." She replied simply. The eggs sizzled and popped making her wince. Dan frowned.

"Want me to finish those?" He said standing and walking over to take her place. She was going to politely refuse, but the timer went off for the biscuits so she let him take her spatula while she got the oven mitts. Meghan checked her phone still only half awake.

The biscuits turned out beautifully, she placed them on the counter while Dan finished the last eggs and turned off the stove. Brooklyn put the plates together. Two eggs, two biscuits, and three slices of bacon on each plate. She was satisfied with the breakfast she and the guys made. Dan picked up his and Meghan's plate and sat down to eat. Meghan thanked him and they kissed. Phil came back with damp hair and took his plate that Brooklyn handed out to him. They all four sat and ate. Phil and Brooklyn's shoulders touched and Dan and Meghan held hands. Brooklyn smiled happily. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
